Non-uniform memory access (NUMA) and memory node interleaving (MNI) are computer memory designs used in multi-processing. Under NUMA, memory access time depends on the memory location relative to the processor. In such an example, a processor may access its own local memory faster than non-local memory. Under MNI, memory may be interleaved across a subset of nodes in a multi-processor system.